


For the love of Hoofbeasts (Drabbles)

by Leticheecopae



Series: Drabble Sector [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild S&M, Minor Violence, Sexual Violence, Slash, Yaoi, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short blips about Dirk and being the one to fill Equius's black quadrant. Mix of sex, kink, and fluff. Rated Explicit for the first two types.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vera_lemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_lemur/gifts), [Lua64M](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lua64M).



> I do not know how many this will grow into, so there will be no definite chapter designation, just telling ya. If you have a word prompt you want to be made into a drabble for these two leave it in the comments.

Equius had built them just as Dirk had designed. The chains were tough enough that even the troll would have problems breaking them, and the cuffs strong enough to keep him bound; at lease, for a little while. There were other things in the room though, things that he hadn’t designed for their times together. The bridal was new, as was what looked to be some sort of tail attached to something that looked very close to a plug; though the end was a little too long to be called that.

“Are they to your liking Sire?” The blue blooded troll asked from behind him. Dirk turned then to look at Equius who was kneeling on the rug in the center of the room both males had created for their brawls and meetings; their sessions. Meeting the blue eyed troll had been some sort of small miracle for Dirk, especially after the attempt at explaining himself to Jake hadn’t gone well.

Equius had acted superior at first to the humans until Dirk had given him a swift beating. That ability to beat him, and the fact that Equius found that his godtier title was of ‘Prince’, got Dirk a strange level of respect and admiration from the troll, though they still fought with one another much of the time. A short time later after their meeting, and many more beatings, Dirk had gained a title that had taken a while to get used to, though he enjoyed it; Kismesis.

“Good job,” Dirk said with the smallest hint of a smile. Equius kept his face bowed to the ground, knees on the floor, hands clasped before him. He was wearing nothing but his shorts and sunglasses, the smooth expanse of his chest and stomach a strange sight with no nipples or belly button like a human. He had felt how smooth that skin was, how firm, and it was so different from his own. When Equius pressed there was some give to Dirk’s human flesh, but when Dirk pressed against the trolls it was like hitting rubber, so little give to it. It had been a miracle Dirk had beaten him in the first place.

With a few quick steps he came to where Equius was kneeling and gently rubbed his hand over the others cheek; his fingers became slick. He didn’t wipe the sweat away though, just kept stroking the troll’s cheek over and over. There would be pain soon, as much as Equius could stand and beg for, but right now he would show a small amount of compassion. Dirk found that the troll enjoyed these tender touches so very much before and after the pain.

“Very good job Equius. You followed my plans very well,” He pressed his finger hard into the space just below jaw and ear, followed the jaw line, stroking hard the entire way. The flesh barely gave beneath his fingers but the blue blooded troll shivered none the less.

“And the others Sire?” Equius asked quietly, voice just slightly tight. The Sire had been used both as a term of endearment and rebellion. Dirk both enjoyed and hated being called sire, but being a Prince had brought the name on instead of Master or Sir. Depending on the day it either made him want to fuck Equius or beat him into a ragged pulp; sometimes both. Today it made his cock stir and fists ache.

Dirk lifted the others face up gently.

“I think we are going to have quite a lot of fun with those is what I think.”


	2. Pain

It hurts, really hurts, but it’s in a way that has Dirk throwing his head back and clenching his teeth against any sound. He would have knocked himself out with how hard he is whipping his head about, but he isn’t against any wall. No, tonight he is the one hanging suspended from the ceiling, his shoulders groaning in protest every time he is pulled down on Equius’s equivalent of a cock. It was that same cock that was hitting so hard against his prostate and insides that it felt like he was going to tear open; though he probably already had.

“Ughn fuck,” He chokes out when there is a spectacularly hard thrust up inside him, breaking his careful pants and growls. “Chr-hell-EquaaaaAAHH,” The troll doesn’t slow down though, knows not to. Dirk hasn’t said the safe word yet, and he isn’t going to. He enjoys it too much, this pain, this power struggle of trying to get the other to yield while buried hilt deep inside. So far neither could get the other to break, and tonight isn’t going to be any different.

“Come for me Sire,” Equius growls into the blonds’ chest while Dirk’s legs tighten around the trolls waist so tightly it is almost painful for himself. The movement has his insides shifting and Equius pounds even harder into him.

“Harder first, then we cum,” Dirk grits out through pants when he feels himself starting to really break inside, his ribs almost ready to start cracking beneath Equius’s grip. They would be bruised again, that was for certain, but then of course bruising has never kept him down before.

“Yes Sire,” Equius grunts and this time Dirk does scream when he is rammed into with such force he can actually feel something tear this time. Just as he feels his the tear his vision blurs and his body releases. At the same time that he feels the stinging warmth inside of him as Equius comes in a wave. Dirk feels it fill hip, press against his insides, and then begin to drip out around the cock still moving in and out; still emptying. It is a steady stream that drips into the bucket below them, catching genetic material from blood to cum. There is a flooding sound when the troll pulls out, the gush of fluids falling into the bucket below.

Dirk slumps, whole body aching as Equius begins to undo his shackles, letting Dirk wrap his arms around the troll’s strong shoulders, then carrys him towards the single cot in the room. Equius is going to have to take care of him after this, most likely take him to Jane or Feferie for healing if he can’t get to where he has torn Dirk; though it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Do you think it will be enough?” Dirk asks, panting against the cot that he is lying belly down on while Equius trails his hands over the damage he has caused. He can feel the bruises form, and when his torn entrance he probed he hisses.

“More than enough Sire,” Equius whispers against Dirk’s back and kisses his tail bone. “More than enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to leave a one word prompt for these two please feel free.


	3. Red

Kismesis has always been a strange idea to Dirk. The person you like so much you want to beat their teeth in and hate more than anything for one reason or another. Equius hates Dirk because he can beat him, can defeat his strength in more ways than one. Dirk hates Equius because his robots are almost more superior than his own, the trolls machines turning his to scrap more often than not. Dirk can out rap him though, but it means little to the troll. Equius is better at first aid than he is, and Dirk shrugs it off since he knows how to take care of himself.

Equius’s talented hands come in handy though after a night of Kismisitude, blood seeping from Dirk’s pours and his body bruised and partially broken if they really pushed it. These nights where Dirk get broken are few, and with Equius never,(since it is almost impossible for the human to break the trolls bones with his own strength) but when they happen both wake up sore and covered in dark splotches, sometimes even having to wake up those who can heal them just to make sure nothing will become permanent or debilitating. Usually though all they need is Equius’s strong hands to move in some of the most precise and soft ways ever thought possible; or maybe impossible for someone who is so strong.

Dirk will rap softly the nights Equius can’t sleep and nightmares plague him. Sopur was found again, but in such small quantities that it was simply shoved into pillows. It helps, but the trolls still have nightmares, especially those who have been resurrected. On those nights that Equius shows up at his door, pillow in hand, and ends up in his bed Dirk just rolls over to make room. Equius will say nothing, just climb in beneath the sheets, back to Dirk, but unable to hide the shaking; Dirk will rap. The words will be tired with multiple slant rhymes mixed in, the beat and rhythm slightly off, but he creates a beat with his hands against the others back, pads of his fingers and palm creating a soothing pattern on flesh until the shivering stops and Equius’s breathing evens out.

Equius says that they aren’t true Kismesis’s; that a human’s mind could never fully comprehend that which is the quadrants, but his complaints are far and few between. Dirk has seen the troll Kismesis couples, how they really just seem to hate each other with little comfort, if any, shown between them. That is what a Matesprit is for, though Equius is still having trouble finding his, though the Troll he had wanted for so long ending up with another and leaving Equius confused and somewhat broken. Dirk knows who he wants his to be, but Jake is still confused, and with the sudden idea of having two lovers the tan lined boy shut himself off from relationships so he could think.

For now it’s fine though, because Dirk has Equius, and Equius has him. They may flip between ‘black’ and ‘red’ at times, but neither is bothered by it. For now Dirk tolerates waking up slightly damp, Equius learns how hard is too hard for sutures and massaging tense muscle, and both balance the streak of red that bleeds into their black quadrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to add a one word prompt, I love getting new ideas. Comments are also always appreciated.


	4. Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a single word prompt for Lua64M.

Reactions

He knew Equius hadn’t meant to go that deep, that the troll usually tried to keep at least a couple inches of his bulge out of him so it wouldn’t go up passed his kidneys, but he had. The thing had gone in so deep that Dirk just about passed out from pain, and for the first time in his life said the word that would tell the troll he had had enough. Or at least he tried to, but he just kept shouting out syllables that made no sense until Equius came deep and hard which didn’t help matters. It wasn’t until Equius realized that the liquid dripping off Dirks face was actually tears and not sweat that he pulled out. He started to ask what was wrong, but Dirk’s vocal cords weren’t working correctly and he was fighting to stay conscious. He lost.

He woke up in Jane’s room, both her and Feferi standing over him with their hands on his lower body.

“Oh thank god,” the human girl had said relief, slight tears in her eyes. No one knew if death by sex would lead to a resurrection or not for the God Tiers, but so far no one had wanted to try and find out.

“Wha happen?” he asked through a slur of sleep and the drowsy drugged feeling that came with being healed.

“Equius tore through your intestinal wall,” the words come from Feferi, “Straight through,” and Dirk shivered as Jane’s eyes welled up. He looks at his stomach and sees the scar that is disappearing, Feferi tells him the answer to a question he never gets out.“We had to clean out your insides before we could heal you. You’ve been out for a while,” she said softly and gave Jane a pitying look as the girl made a little sobbing noise. Dirk said nothing for a while as he felt his insides being stitched back together, a strange itch that he couldn’t scratch and made him feel thick. His insides had been filled, literally, with Equius. The thought both disgusted him and forced him to shove down a spark of arousal. Shortly after he passed out again.

A day later and he was finally allowed to leave Jane’s room and go back about his business. The first thing he did was head to Equius’ quarters where he found the troll fiddling with a robot, wrench bending in half with the pressure as he attempted to tighten a bolt. It wasn’t going to get any tighter.

“Sup’ blue?” he asked nonchalantly, but it still startled Equius to the point that the top of the bolt snapped off and flew somewhere with a loud ‘ping’. Equius looked at Dirk for a moment like he wasn’t sure he was actually there, and then took a few quick steps towards him before stopping abruptly. Dirk watched as strong hands open and closed on themselves as the troll stared hard.

“It is good to see you’re alright Sire,” he finally said. “I was…” he paused, the slightest hint of a blue blush tingeing his ears and cheeks, “Worried that I would lose you,” he finished. It was the closest to red the two of them got, or at least Equius got. Dirk felt a stirring in his gut that Equius would call ‘pity’, but Dirk would call something else if he ever decided to give it a name.

“Nothing to worry about, Jane got me all fixed up with help from your glubbing princess,” the blonde replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Usually the insult to the highest blood of them all would get Equius growling, snapping out things about how such a lowly human had no right to say such words, Prince or not. Instead the troll just clenched and unclenched his hands again.

“Well then…” the sentence trailed off into the air as they stood staring at each other. Equius did not continue. Cracked shades challenged pointed ones and no one would ever know who blinked first, but Dirk was the first to move though he kept it cool and measured, a simple shifting of weight.

“So what do you say we put their patch work to the test?” he cracked his knuckles, something he had found the troll absolutely hated, and was surprised when instead of falling into a fighting stance Equius backed away from him.

“I-I must decline Strider. I must finish my project,” and the beginning tang of the trolls sweet reached Dirk’s nose as the blue blood quickly turned and walked back towards his robot.

Had he just been called Strider? The only time he heard that name was when he had his cock so far up the others nook that the troll would lose it. Strider came out when Equius was still trying to hold himself to some semblance, to keep a false sense of superiority and standard over the human, refusing to call him by first name but slipping from the Sire he used in mock reverence. Dirk was only used for the foulest of curses and lowest of moans when they weren’t focused on the power struggle between them. He didn’t like it when Equius called him Strider outside of sex. It felt wrong. Where was the Sire he had come to hate?

Flash stepping he got in front of the troll who jolted and froze. A moment later Equius took a step around Dirk, making sure that he didn’t touch him, leaning away when Dirk leaned forwards, and doing his best not to look down at him through those cracked shades. Dirk put out his hand and grabbed Equius’, it stayed still and stiff like a carcass, the rest of his body freezing.

“You sure?” Dirk ask softly as he pressed into a pressure point between thumb and forefinger. Equius shivered and the dampness of his palm quickly doubled.

“I need to work,” was the soft reply though Dirk could still hear the huskiness in his voice. The troll didn’t try and remove his hand, didn’t try to even move, and after a few moments the blonde realized the troll wasn’t going to move until Dirk let go. He puzzled over this for a moment, fingers pressing hard into the pressure point, but Equius didn’t relent. But his body was shaking, he was sweating like there was no tomorrow, and Dirk swore he could see the stirring of the others bulge. Suddenly Dirk knew what was wrong. In moments he had flashed stepped out of there, hating Equius for what he was thinking. After all the shit, the bruises, broken bones, split skin, and inner bruising, Equius was now suddenly afraid to touch him.

Instead of crying about it like a bitch Dirk’s first reaction was to fix it, and that lead him to Feferi’s room. What he needed to ask for he couldn’t even think to ask Jane about, even if it would probably be easier for her to complete. From what he knew about the God Tier types it was easier for Maids to do things for their teammates than Witches, but he couldn’t scare her anymore than he already had with his rough sex life.

It had taken a while to explain what he needed, how he needed it to work, and if it was even possible. It took her even longer, but Feferi finally figured out a way to make it work, though she warned him to be careful even with the newly placed curse.

A few hours later he found himself back in Equius’s room where the troll was now disassembling the bot from earlier. There were no words as he walked up to the troll and backhanded him. As he expected Equius made a move to grab for him, but stalled. Dirk threw a few more hits and Equius took them, let them happen, hands clenching more and more with each hit. Finally Dirk simply stepped behind him, kicked him in the back of the knee, and got him on the ground. With quick hands and no protests from Equius he had their pants down and was tugging at the others slightly revealed bulge. Here the troll began to protest, talking about it being too early, Dirk not healed enough, how though he hated him but he didn’t exactly want him dead. Dirk didn’t listen, and neither did Equius’ bulge. The member slithered out from behinds its boney sheath, and as soon as it was at its monstrous 14 inches and filled with enough blood to make it thicker than his wrist did Dirk position it behind him and press down dry. Equius’s hands trembled at his sides as he panted, the bulge resisting pushing but also straining to slide inside. When Dirk moved forward and pulled off the others shades, dug hiss finger into the other's cheek and throat, the need to fuck over took Equius and the thing finally rammed up his ass.

The natural lubricants didn’t do shit, but the curse did. He watched the trolls eyes go wide as a series of small cuts appeared on Dirk’s lower belly. The troll stilled, but Dirk did not. Pain flared on the outside of his stomach and his insides, but at least it was working. The farther down he slid, the more pain he felt, and the more lines appeared on his flesh. Some began to intersect, creating a pattern as Dirk kept sliding down until Equius was as deep inside him as possible, pressing against the spot he had torn out little more than 36 hours ago. The thin red cuts had created an E, a Q, and a U with the beginning of an I that looked like a T and sat in stark contrast on his pale flesh.

“Fuck me,” he said quietly as the troll moved his fingers through the blood.

***

The next morning Dirk’s insides were sore, but whole, though his stomach and chest were another story. Any injury that would have been inside was out, and deep gashes spelling out Equius Zahhak covered him. The slices would heal without scars, at least in theory. They would also heal faster, but they would hurt twice as much as any cut and his insides would still feel pain even if the wounds weren’t actually there. But it was worth it, the pain, to watch Equius’ fingers trace his name on Dirk’s flesh, feel his touch, to see his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you want a single word prompt just comment. And if you want a single word prompt for another couple then shoot me a message.


	5. Ponyplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk teaches Equius about the human art of Ponyplay. Written from a single word prompt by Diredevil. Hope you like it my dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written from a single word prompt by Diredevil. Hope you like it my dear.
> 
> Also, apologies for any misspellings and grammar. I try to catch them all, but sometimes they slip through.

Ponyplay

When Equius had first seen the bridal he hadn’t known how to react. It was made of a very strong looking material with some sort of wax coating around the bit. The black straps wrapped backwards, blinders on either side, and small silver studs decorated it.

“You like it?” Dirk asked. He walked forwards slowly, holding the item out so that Equius could see it better. Sweat had already started to drip down his face, neck, and shoulders while Dirk smirked at him. Equius had simply nodded.

“Then let’s get it on you.” That of course had led to a fight. When Dirk had told him about the human activity called ‘ponyplay’ he had immediately thought that it would be Dirk acting as the hoof beast, at least the first time, so he could learn more about it. The fight had ended with him chipping a tooth as the bar was rammed into his mouth, quick hands doing the buckles and adjusting the blinders.

“You touch that and I won’t fuck you for a month,” Dirk had said darkly. It hadn’t been an idle threat, for as soon as Equius had torn the thing from his head Dirk had disappeared.

A month later and Equius’ body felt like it would tear itself apart with the need for release. He had refused to pail by himself, thinking it only a way of submitting to Dirk who seemed as calm and cool as always. He had finally reached the point that he needed to feel something, anything, and his hate for the blonde had only been growing. Said hate intensified tenfold when he entered his respite block later that day, deciding that a few hours in a cold ablation trap would help calm his nerves. Finding the bridal on his work bench had been the last thing he had expected. Equius picked it up, looked at the bite marks he had left last time, felt it between his hands. For a moment he gripped it, ready to tear it in half. His hands flexed, but nothing happened, and with a sigh he had undone the straps and slid it around his face. He had to admit he liked the feel of it, the press against his tongue. It was strange, not being able to speak and swallow correctly. Making an experimental noise he tossed his head.

“Good boy.” Equius almost jumped out of his skin as he whipped around to find Dirk holding a riding crop and a bag. “Now strip.” How could he say no to a direct command?

Minutes later and Equius found himself being wrapped in leather and metal. A body harness wrapped underneath his pectorals and back. Several strips of leather connected from the top loop to a second on that sat just above his hips. To the strips on his back a type of saddle was added, creating heavy weight on his lower back. He felt the reigns click into their slots just below his ears a moment later.

Bells were wrapped around the base of his horns, the tight leather rubbing in ways that had his nook dripping as Dirk sat him down. The blonde’s hands slid up his thighs only to disappear into the now depleting bag of items and pull out a set of boots. Just from the looks of them Equius could tell they must have used more grist then he would ever spend on anything.

Dirk slipped them onto his legs, the leather going up to just below his knees. He stared at the strange heals that reminded him of the elegant legs of a hoof beast. The length was on the front part of his foot with a rim of metal at the bottom, creative a make sift hoof. When both were on Equius he was helped to his feet, which were somewhat unstable though he quickly learned to balance.

“Good boy Blue,” Dirk murmured leaning upwards to nip at Equius’ chin and make him shudder. “Almost done.” The last thing pulled from the bag made Equius tremble. It was a Y of leather. Right where the V of leather met the last strap was a metallic phallus, and farther down the strap a smaller piece of metal. On the opposite side of the small piece of metal was a series of soft strands.

“Pony has to have his tail,” Dirk had said softly though his arousal was more than evident. Kneeling before Equius he connected the tips of the V to spots on the harness above Equius’ hips before slowly pushing the metal tip of the phallus between Equius’ legs. The troll made a noise deep in his own throat as the cold metal slid into his nook, making his legs tremble in the already strange shoes. The blonde flash stepped around him a moment later, making sure the entire length of metal was inside him before rubbing his fingers just on the outside of the troll’s nook. Equius moaned as Dirk coated his fingers in lubricant and then applied that to the smaller mound of metal. Equius didn’t realize this until the tip of metal was being inserted into the opening of his waste chute, his own lubricants helping the glide. His eyes went wide as he tried to look behind him, but the blinders blocked off any view.

“Shhhh Blue,” he heard behind him and felt a kiss to his backside as the metal pressed. His body relaxed a bit at the touch and let the item inside. It felt odd, very odd, and he wondered if this was what it was like for Dirk when he was pressing inside the human. A clicking sound later and Dirk was back, all the leather secure as Equius stood before him. His bonebulge was slowly exposing itself, pressing out behind the bone sheath and between the V of leather around his lower body.

“So fucking hot Blue,” Dirk said quietly. Walking around the blue blood slowly and Equius stood a bit taller as he was inspected. The metal in his nook and backside made him want to tremble, but he stayed still, doing his best to show that he was not week, that he could still be defiant.

Dirk reached up and ran a hand over Equius’ face and he jerked back as another act of defiance. The blonde made a tisking noise before grabbing his bridal and jerking it down. “Looks like this pony needs to be taught some manners,” he growled and made Equius shiver as the metal in his nook shifted from the sudden movement of his body. His eyes widened as Dirk held up the riding crop. “Hands and knees,” he said darkly, jerking on the bridal. Equius swallowed against the bit in his mouth, but did as he was ordered.

He groaned low when he felt Dirk’s weight settle in the saddle. “Up.” The command was clean and sharp. Equius did so, but quickly, trying to de-saddle the blonde in the process. Two sharp knees pushed into his sides as he stood, making him whine at the feel. His body was hunched so that Dirk could stay sitting, chest almost parallel to the floor as his head was jerked gently by the reigns. “Now, let’s see you canter.” Equius didn’t move, not used to the strange word when Dirk wacked the riding crop against the leather strap between his legs. Jerking forwards at the feeling Equius tried to look back only for the same motion to happen.

“Giddy up Blue,” Dirk said quietly, and the grin in his voice was absolutely infuriating. He wanted to buck Dirk off, tear the strange contraptions from his body, and assert his own dominance over the human. But the need in his nook and bulge, which had almost completely unsheathed, drove him forward. The first steps were shaky, but soon he was gently trotting around the room, the shoes making it sound as if he were truly a hoof beast. Dirk guided him with the bridal and whispers about all the rewards Equius would get when he had proven how good he could be. Equius hated every moment of it, and relished every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see these boys doing something give me a one word prompt. Also, comments are lovely.


	6. Mechanical Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is teaching everyone what a Mechanical Bull can do. Equius finds himself hot and bothered after watching Dirk try it for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Colleen, hope you enjoy it dear.
> 
> Also, sorry for grammar or other errors. I try to catch it all, but its been a bit hard with finals. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

**Mechanical Bull**

It had been Dave’s idea, being the only one who had ever seen bull riding. By the time Dirk had shown up the world had been underwater and all the real ones were dead and the mechanical ones were being ridden by octopi. He had seen it in movies though, and upon seeing the mechanical machine had felt a little flurry of excitement. His face showed no mention of this however as he, and most of the other humans and trolls, came in to see how the machine worked. 

Equius had built the thing simply by going off of movies and Dave’s descriptions. The metal was smooth, glinting in the light as Dave went about un-captuloging a ridiculous amount of stuffed animals, pillows, and other soft things around the bull. Apparently mats required too much grist, but an almost endless pillow pile was no problem.

“Can I go first?” John had asked excitedly, attempting to hop through the pillows like a Pomeranian in too much snow. Dave just gave him a look that had him slowing half way through before the blonde sighed.

“Yes you can go first, but can I explain this shit? Otherwise you’re going to go flying before Zahhak can even start this thing.” Dirk smirked at hearing the other blonde and leaned against the wall. They had become friends, pretty close ones at that, though they kept it ironic by strifing on the roof more often than not. Dirk never knew why Dave was so adamant it be the roof, but he had to admit, it felt right.

“Alright,” Dave started, swinging a leg over the bull and grabbing onto the fake reigns. “First thing you need to remember is to not be all rigid. You do that and your,” he didn’t get to finish however when Equius pushed a button on the console a short ways away. Dave immediately had to shut up as the rest watched him getting bucked and spun. Dirk couldn’t help but let a slight grin come through as he watched the equivalent of his bro get tossed around, and the look on Equius’s face as he tried to get Dave off the mechanical beast. It was amazing to watch, the way Dave’s body had to contort to stay on top, how his other hand was stuck out to keep him balanced. Dirk had to admit, that for some strange reason, he was proud.

Everyone was cheering, either for Dave or for the bull, and when the bull came to a stop and he was still firmly seated they all let out a little cheer. Well, Dirk just kind of raised a first but it was close enough.

“My turn!” John just about screamed and raced through the soft things as Dave slid off and adjusted his shades. “Yeah go for it, just do bash your face in.” He said tiredly as John scrambled up and grabbed the bull the same way Dave had. 

“Glasses,” Dave said sternly and reached up. John sighed but gave them over before trying to get into a stance like Dave’s. Equius put it on low, and John stiffened. It was like watching a train wreck as John attempted to stay up as it spun slowly, then it bucked once and his bucket teeth hit metal. He was in the pillows a moment latter holding his mouth and swearing.

“Jane,” Dave said tiredly as John’s female equivalent rushed over the pillows to make sure John didn’t lose a tooth. She could heal, but she couldn’t make things grow back. Karkat was right behind her as he helped the boy up, blood coming out of his nose and around his teeth.

“Next.” Dave called in the same board voice as the brunette was lead away, Jane’s hands already glowing around the trickster’s mouth. No one moved. 

“The hell not?” Dirk finally said and strode forwards, clambering up on the bull, and sitting as he had seen Dave.

“Good luck bro,” Dave said quietly as Dirk looked over at Equius. The troll was looking at him hard and he felt energy shift over his skin. The troll was radiating black out in the open and here he was at the trolls mercy. Should be fun.

The warm up lasted about three seconds before the bull really started to toss. Dirk managed to stay on, his waist twisting and shifting to keep his hips still while the rest of him kept balance. Unlike Dave he was not able to keep his shakes, which sent a little pang of anger through him. He wasn’t able to dwell on it though as he tried to outlast the bull. It wasn’t long till he started to get dizzy, felt himself slowly slipping, and then it was over as he hit pillows.

“That didn’t take long.” Dave said somewhere near his elbow, which in strider speak meant _Not bad for your first time._ He wasn’t looking at Dave though, nope, he had his head turned so he was looking at the blue blood. Currently said blue blood looked like he was about to tear the joy stick out of the consol.

“Fuck you.” Dirk replied in the equivalent of _Thanks_ as he took Dave’s offered hand up. Dave handed him his shades as Dirk continued to look at Equius who had abandoned his station and was walking out of the room. The blondes looked at each other once before giving almost twin smirks.

“Okay who’s next,” Dave called as Dirk went off after the troll, finding him in Equius’s room. He was just sitting on the bed, sweating and waiting for him. The troll didn’t say anything as he stood up and actually tore Dirk’s shirt from his chest, surprising the blonde a little.

“Geez blue, impatient much?” But Equius wasn’t listening as he crushed their mouths together. Clothing was left in tatters as they made their way to the room behind Equius’s, created just for their sexual exploits. They were both fully nude and hard by the time Equius had pulled Dirk down on top of him in the middle of the padded floor.

“I want to watch you ride me Sire,” Equius said, pure lust as his hands clamped down hard on Dirks hips and got the slightest of moans out of the human. “Watching you on that metal beast, all I could think about was how it would be to see you like that on me. How it would be to watch your face as I took my pleasure from you.” Dirk felt the others bulge slide between the cleft of his ass, probing. “What say you Sire?”

Dirk smirked and casually tossed his shades somewhere, the last amount of clothing to ever go.

“I say ride ‘em cowboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you want a prompt for these two leave a comment. Or just leave a comment anyways, I enjoy them.
> 
> If you want to see another pairing drop me a message.


End file.
